Little Miss Granger
by ellamalfoy8
Summary: OneShot TrHr ‘Those who hurt you deserve death and pain. Those who judge you aren’t worth life. Those who don’t realize just how important you are aren’t going to be missed. It had been easy to bring her over.'


**A/N: I wrote this OneShot as a gift to my friend Gene, who is a Tom/Hermione shipper at heart. Anyway, my beloved Dramione fans, don't read this. It's not your thing, believe me. **

**But if you want something dark and short, here you go! And don't leave without a review!**

**Summary: **OneShot TrHr _'Those who hurt you deserve death and pain. Those who judge you aren't worth life. Those who don't realize just how important you are aren't going to be missed.' _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. So bugger off already.**

**0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0ooo0**

**Little Miss Granger**

She was there for a reason, unlike the others. Not for education, or to set up a fancy job at the collapsed Ministry, or to find a rich pureblooded husband. A serious reason, a hidden reason, a dark reason.

Dark reasons always drew his interest. Dark reasons led to dark people, and it was with dark people that he found his home. So when he saw her spending hours in the Restricted section, hiding from the Head Girl and the caretaker, he knew that this girl, new to Hogwarts and veiled in mystery, was worth his time.

Her reason, he quickly found, was him. She followed him after classes, ducking into alcoves and laboratories when he turned around to confront her. Why she followed him was a mystery in itself, for he doubted she was another one of Dumbledore's spies. Dumbledore didn't hire Slytherins, after all. She had her own grudge against both him and Dumbledore, one that ran deep and continued through her, which even her seventh year roommates couldn't guess the cause of.

It was in December that he finally had proof of her dark spirit. She took down three other Slytherins who had tried to attack her when she had been walking through the dungeons at night. He had not been among his housemates, who had tried to victimize her after her muddy blood had been revealed, but had seen the event during his patrol, and had witnessed the powerful magic she had used to defend herself. The agility in her steps spoke of war and training. He had found her in the Astronomy Tower afterwards, and had reached out to her when she had been upset, protected her while sculpting her into the ultimate follower.

She was scarred from years of exclusion and racism, and held more anger than even he did on some levels. She was cynical from death and war. She had seen loss, and he had let her cry on his shoulder on more than one occasion. She was weak more than anything, and craved revenge for her ruined life. Even after the attack on her, the school still underestimated her, and she hated it more than anything, saying it was because of her blood. When Elladora Black pushed her limits in a duel towards the end of the school year, she killed her. _Avada Kedavra_. She had felt guilty for killing Elladora, almost overwhelmed, but he had convinced her not to be. Those who hurt you deserve death and pain. Those who judge you aren't worth life. Those who don't realize just how important you are aren't going to be missed. It had been easy to bring her over.

She had told him finally who she really was and where she had come from, admitting most of her dark secrets of death and betrayal. She wasn't from this time, she was from the future, where she was just another abused pawn in the extensive, unshared plan of Albus Dumbledore. She was supposed to do things she didn't want to, fight for things she didn't support anymore, and study things that weren't worth her time.

He listened dutifully, drawing in information about her previous life. She didn't mention him, not naming any names that he recognized, only spoke of an unnamed Dark Lord who was the cause of it all. But he knew he was involved. Why else would she send him nervous glances during the school day, have her fingers twitch toward her wand if he ever came too close, and spend nights in the Head's common room with him, just to 'Make sure he was safe'. He knew she wouldn't so blindly admit to him her deepest secret of all.

The night of their graduation ball, they kissed. While she let herself get wrapped up in the fairy tale of lights and dancing, he tricked her into confiding in him. He had become the Dark Lord, the enemy of her side. He was gleeful, and let her indulge in a sappy romance as an unspoken reward.

By fall she was ready to go home, brain washed and convinced he was right. He waited for her outside of Hogwarts while she killed her remaining friends. She was smirking a true Slytherin smirk when she returned to his side.

"I caught up with Draco Malfoy on my way out," she said smugly as he took her hand. He adored seeing her like this, sadistically pleased. It showed how much he had been able to accomplish. "I just couldn't resist! Before I took care of him he said they're all looking for me."

"He must have been shocked," he responded, leading her down the path. She nodded. "Little Miss Granger throwing about Unforgivables." His words were teasing, but she sent him a weak glare all the same.

"I though we agreed that I'm no longer cursed by that mudblood name, my lord. You don't like to be called Mr. Riddle, do you?" He sneered, pulling her closer.

"I suppose not. Come on, we must hit the ministry in the morning, and I want to be able to laugh in the face of Potter as I kill him." Her cackles rang out across Hogwarts grounds, a ghostly reminder of what happens when you keep dark secrets all to yourself.


End file.
